Some current data processing devices such as the iPad provide for the connection of Bluetooth input devices such as keyboards, mice and microphones. However, support for devices is limited to those specified by the data processing device manufacturer. For example, Apple configures the iPad to recognize and accept a limited, specified set of Bluetooth input devices.
It would be beneficial to provide a mechanism for connecting input devices to data processing devices such as the iPad using the existing communication capabilities of these data processing devices.